Disney Shattered Nexus
Disney Shattered Nexus is an American thriller comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since TBD 2019. Synopsis When Rapunzel accidentally caused the Disney multiverse to alter itself, she assembles a group of people affected by the altering of the world. Characters Main *'Rapunzel' - the one accidentally caused the shattering of the universe, wanting to bring the worlds back into their normal state. *'Aladdin' - a street rat who never found Genie, resulting him in now being an outlaw ready to steal anything that can grant his survival and decides to join Rapunzel in her quest. *'Yzma' - the Emperor's former advisor who is now aiding Rapunzel due to being more benevolent and kind. *'Hercules' - a demigod who now lives alone, believing he is a monster. When Rapunzel finds him, she ends up convincing that he isn't a freak as he joins her in her quest. *'Elsa of Arendelle' - the exiled former queen of Arendelle who now joins Rapunzel's TBD. *'Stitch' - an alien creature who is rather funny and often TBD. Supporting *'Fairy Godmother' - TBD *'Flynn Ryder' - a bounty hunter was hired by Frollo to kill Rapunzel in exchange of TBD. *'Kronk' - Yzma's oafish henchman who aids her to TBD. *'Wendy Darling' - a TBD British girl who TBD. *'Jasmine' - TBD *'Hans' - Anna's former fiancée who after learning of her unstable condition, tried to talk sense into her, being banished from Arendelle as well starting to settle down in Agrabah. *'Dr. Facilier' - TBD * Antagonists *'Princess Kidagakash Nedakh' - the ruler of Atlantis who begins to take over countless realms to show her true power and TBD. **'Milo Thatch' - TBD **'Moana' - the corrupt leader of the Island of Montinue who now aims to use the other lands to expand her empire. She is revealed to be under the influence of Kida and is extremely loyal to her. **'Ariel' - a mermaid who is under Kida's influence TBD. *'Judge Claude Frollo' - a pervert judge who has assigned TBD. **'Esmeralda' - TBD *'Shan Yu' - the leader of the Huns who conquered most of the China and now aims TBD. **'Fa Mulan' - TBD *'Hades' - the god of the Underworld who has taken control of Greece and TBD. *'Captain James Hook' - a pirate who plunders any kind of treasure that TBD. **'Mr. Smee' - TBD *'Queen Anna of Arendelle' - the corrupt queen of Arendelle who banished Elsa, causing her to became insane and wants to gain power. *'Jafar' - TBD **'Iago' - TBD *'Cecil Clayton' - TBD *'Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hämsterviel' - TBD **'Captain Gantu' - TBD *'Kaa' - TBD * Issues #''/The World's New/'' - After Rapunzel ended up switching the fate of the Disneyverse after getting into an incident with the Fairy Godmother, she ends up in a distorted universe where everyone is TBD. #''/Attack of the Huns/'' - TBD # # Trivia *This title doesn't feature the Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh universes as well as Disney Channel/XD original animated series due to its focus on theatrical features. *Due to being set in another universe, several characters have notable redesigns, for example: **Rapunzel initially looks the same as the film, but she adopts later on a shorter buzzed hairstyle and wears a leather jacket and daisy dukes. **Aladdin looks essentially the same, although bearing a small beard. **Yzma looks essentially the same at the point that Rapunzel asked if she was a dinosaur. **Hercules has grown a full beard and wears a robe. **Elsa TBD. **Stitch looks mainly the same. ** **Anna has an interesting redesign where her hairstyle resembles Cersei Lannister from later seasons of Game of Thrones and wears a black dress. ** Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas